Andrea Says Goodbye
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea decides to leave Woodbury. Philip refuses to see her, so she leaves a message with Milton. Two-shot.


_Andrea says Goodbye_

Summary:

Andrea stops by to tell Philip goodbye. But he won't come to the door. Milton gives him the message_. _

_She said I may not be seing him soon. I've got a few things I have been waiting to do_

_\- John Mayer_

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

I saw Andrea walking around Woodbury for awhile, and I knew she thinking about leaving. How would Philip deal with this? Losing Penny had caused him to become unstable, but would this have any effect on him? I saw she had a large bag in her hand. No doubt she was planning on leaving.

She walked in my direction, toward his apartment. I suddenly hear her softly knocking on the door.

I answered it, and I could see the surprise look on her face.

"Milton, where is the Governor?" Andrea said tears running down on her face.

I sigh and my run my fingers through my hair. "He has locked himself up in the room where Penny was. He refuses to see anyone. Not even me," I whisper.

"Well, tell him I have some things I need to do. And I doubt I will be seeing him anytime soon. You can tell him he was right," Andrea says looking at the ground.

"You can't leave Woodbury. Philip really cares about you. You can't go back to the prison," I said, almost begging her to stay.

"I am not going to the prison. I don't belong there anymore than I do here. Would you please tell him I said goodbye?" Her voice is low and full of sadness.

"You want me to try to get him to come out? He wouldn't want you to just leave like this," I said, determined to distract her.

"I should just go. Tell him what I said, ok?" Andrea says, with an intense gaze.

"I will," I said closing the door watching her leave.

I knew I should have tried harder to get her to stay, but for her sake it was better that she left Woodbury. Philip's obsession with her had taken a turn for the worst. Always assuming she was going to betray him. No matter how many times she proved herself, and this news would truly send him over the edge.

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_Andrea was gone for about three hours, when Philip came out of the room. The look of sadness in his blue eye said it all. He was a heartbroken and damaged man._

"Did I hear Andrea? Is she still in the apartment?"

"She was a couple of hours ago. I guess the whole Penny thing gotten her shaken up. She walked around Woodbury for awhile, before coming to the door," I said.

"Did you tell her my plan to kill Rick's group," he breathes.

"No. She didn't even ask about them. I think she is done with Rick. They weren't so kind to her when she visited the prison," I said truthfully.

"Good. I'll go to her apartment and I will tell her I am sorry," he says, reaching for his boots.

"I am glad you are going to get out, but I wouldn't waste my time going there. She is gone," I mutter.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She just stopped by and said something about you being right. Then she said to say goodbye," I said finally.

"And you let her leave?" Philip frowns, his face unreadable.

"She was pretty upset. Tears in her eyes, and was determined to go. I don't know what she has to do, but I think you should just let her go," I said my voice barely audible.

"I have to stop her," he hisses.

"You won't find her. She been gone for hours and she is not going to the prison. So who knows where she is going," I said.

He pauses and pours himself a glass of whiskey. "I am going to try," he says leaving the apartment.

The search for Andrea, only lasts for a few days before Philip realizes there is no way he can find her. Not if he wants to seek revenge on Rick's group.

"She say where she was going? You are right, she isn't at the prison."

"When I saw her, she seemed okay. Personally, I think she was trying to head back home. Get one last look at the place her parents raised her and Amy. But she didn't say. She is out on the road somewhere, and I am sure she is alright," I said honestly.

"Who knows?" Philip's tone is bitter. "Guess that is what I get for trusting her. She should have told me goodbye herself."

"She tried," I said before I walked away.

**THE END**


End file.
